The Time Traveler's Wife (Explicit Content Free Re-Post)
by BuizelFTW
Summary: *This is the re-post for my fic, The Time Traveler's Wife. The original upload had 10 followers, 7 favorites and around 2,500 views before it was deleted.* Celebi wanted a life partner, he just had to choose the oblivious hyperactive kitten. Oh, and he has the worst timing. 51shipping Celebi(m) X Mew(f). Also contains Uxie(m) X Azelf (f) and hints of Dracoshipping. Please Enjoy! :)
1. Midnight Snack and Consequences Thereof

**_The Time Travelers Wife:_**

Mew tossed and turned under the covers in the Hall of Origins. After a full day of stuffing around with her best-est friend Celebi, she was feeling rather insomnious. After one final attempt to keep her little pink eyelids closed she conceded and flung off the covers. She jumped out of the bed and landed smack-bang on Celebi in his sleeping bag.

_That's funny_ she thought.

She didn't recall Celebi being there when she went to sleep. Celebi woke and immediately freaked out.

"Wha!?-We!?-Wer!?" he sputtered before looking up at Mew on top of him.

Celebi blushed fiercely and his mouth gaped slightly open. Mew frowned.

"Since when did you sleep in here?" she asked, innocently tilting her head to the side.

Celebi's blush deepened.

"I, uhh… umm… th-thought you n-needed some c-company?" he stuttered.

Mew however, was clueless.

"Okay" she said cheerfully, whilst nodding with her eyes closed.

Celebi was visibly relieved, Mew however failed to notice his awkwardness toward her. Celebi shuffled back slightly on his elbows.

"S-so what are y-you d-doing up?..." he stuttered, his blush deepening even further- if that was even possible.

Mew smiled, utterly clueless.

"Couldn't sleep" she said cheerfully.

Mew was still standing with Celebi between her legs, Celebi found this extremely awkward but strangely pleasant at the same time. Mew soon continued.

"Soooo….. I was gonna go have a midnight snack. Wanna come?" she asked ever so innocently.

Celebi's mind thought it would be funny to translate this into something not so innocent.

_Wanna cum?_ His mind wandered.

In Mews point of view, Celebi, out of nowhere scrunched up his face and blushed further, by now his face was more maroon that green. Celebi banished the fantasy and looked to Mew, intending to answer.

"Uhh..-" he stopped upon meeting her innocent gaze.

He remained silent –his mouth open from his interrupted speech –and stared into her eyes, his blush remaining all the while. Mew nodded her head a swayed her head slightly.

"Well…?" she whispered, still clueless.

Celebi shook himself out of his trance and finally answered.

"Y-yeah" he stuttered again, his blush finally residing.

Mew flashed a cheery, innocent smile.

"Cool!" she squeaked as she finally jumped off him.

Celebi sighed and climbed out of his sleeping bag.

_If only..._ he thought.

Mew rushed out her room directly into the shining main hall of the Hall of Origins, with its crystal floors and shining golden pillars and zipped right into the kitchen across the hall from her room, Celebi tailing behind; the '_buzz' _of his wings slightly audible in the empty hall. Mew reached the kitchen, rushed inside and threw open the fridge, its light holy in Mew's opinion.

She hummed softly and swayed side to side in a sort of zigzag pattern up and down the shelves of the refrigerator as she scanned its contents. Celebi reached the kitchen, and by default, the fridge, considerably slower than Mew did. When he buzzed through the tall doorway however, he was temporally entranced by Mew's swaying backside, her tail elevated as she searched. His mouth open, he began to drool slightly.

Mew suddenly turned from the fridge; carton of custard in hand, and hovered over to the bench top. Celebi quickly shook the trance and buzzed over to the bench top as well. Mew happily ripped off the seal and started chugging the custard, causing Celebi to chuckle. After a few seconds she stopped and wiped her lips with a 'sleeve' of fur, then she looked to Celebi and held the carton out over the bench top.

Celebi blushed and took it.

"Th-thanks" he said stuttering as he looked into her eyes.

Mew blinked her large eyes at Celebi once, twice, thrice, before turning back to the fridge and closing the door. Celebi sighed inaudibly and inspected the carton he now held. It had about a _twelfth_ of what it originally had in it and Celebi downed it easily in one swift gulp.

Celebi wiped his lips and chucked the carton over his shoulder, it landing perfectly in the shiny metal bin sitting in the corner. Mew floated over in front of Celebi and rubbed her left eye with a tiny pink paw before yawning a massive yawn. Celebi was convinced she was extremely tired now.

"You look tired, we should go back to sleep" he said.

Mew smiled tiredly.

"Nah," she dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. Shortly afterwards her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell forward from the air into Celebi's arms. Celebi was startled but kept hold of her nonetheless, blushing fiercely. Celebi looked down at Mew's peaceful sleeping face for what Celebi thought a brief moment –when in reality it was a full, thirty seconds –before turning and buzzing out of the kitchen and back into Mew's room.

Upon entering, Celebi suffered a wave of fatigue and collapsed unconscious onto her bed with Mew in his arms. Mew smiled in her sleep and snuggled deep into Celebi's neck, his chin resting on her head. In eachothers arms, Mew and Celebi slept.

* * *

The light of the four stars shone through the windows of the Hall of Origins, sparkling through the barrier protecting against the vacuum of deep space in which the Hall floated in. The stars surrounded the Hall, providing the light of midday all day, and the darkness of midnight all night with their particular placement.

One particular window was Mew's. The light shining through revealed that she and Celebi… were spooning. Mew with her hands up by her face and Celebi's arm resting on hers with his face in the back of her neck.

Mew moved in her sleep; shuffling back, deeper into Celebi's slumbering embrace. This movement however, woke Celebi. Celebi was slow to awake, mumbling and shuffling side to side slightly as he slowly opened his eyes.

Celebi felt a warm and fuzzy presence directly in front of him; but with his senses still half asleep, he did not realize reality immediately. Coming to his senses he took a sharp breath and stiffened, staring with wide eyes into the back of Mew's head.

Blushing fiercely even though no one could see, he slowly retracted his arm from on top of Mew's; lifting his hand up, he began to bring it over to himself. Mew moved and Celebi froze; but she was only shivering slightly without the presence of Celebi's arm for a makeshift blanket.

Still in her sleep; slowly at first, she snatched Celebi's arm from a few centimeters above her arm and placed it back on top, causing Celebi to breathe another sharp breath.

At this moment; just outside of the room, walking down the main hall… was _Keldeo_.

Walking past; intending to visit the kitchens for a little breakfast, Keldeo noticed Mew's door open and lamp broken on the ground by the door frame. Keldeo frowned and trotted over.

_I wonder if something's wrong…_ _I hope not, because I'm hungry… _–_oh yeah, and Mew might be hurt _he thought, shaking his head at his selfishness.

Upon reaching the slightly open door, he nudged it fully open with his horn.

* * *

Celebi froze and looked over his shoulder; still thinking of a way to get out of his predicament.

_I swear I just heard something…_ he thought, worriedly.

The sound of light hoof steps followed.

_SHIT! _He thought.

_Shit, shit, shit! Gotta get away! _He thought, looking around frantically for an escape.

_Time travel!_ he thought with relief and began the process.

Celebi wasn't fast enough however, for Keldeo had just opened the door. Celebi blushed ferociously and froze, looking toward the door with wide, frightened eyes as Keldeo stepped through the door. Keldeo walked in carefully stepping over a broken lamp.

_Must have knocked that last night..._ Celebi thought.

Keldeo looked down to the broken lamp as he stepped over it, careful not to chip his hooves, but once past it he looked up, and saw Celebi's face; redder than a sore backside.

_Huh?_ thought Keldeo.

"Celebi? what are you doing in here?" Keldeo questioned.

Celebi remained silent, so Keldeo spoke again.

"Celebi?" he said.

Again silence was his answer, Keldeo gave him a questioning look and began to walk over towards him but stopped, noticing something; something pink. Keldeo froze and looked at the pink tail wrapped around Celebi's waist, a devilish grin growing across his face. He couldn't suppress his laughter any longer, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Dropping to the ground, he continued to laugh at Celebi's situation as Celebi's time travel snapped into action, transporting him and unfortunately Mew into the Past...

* * *

In his minds eye, Celebi could see Mew's room. Like a video of Mew's room in reverse, he could see Keldeo getting off the floor, his face in strange expressions as he laughed in reverse. He could see Keldeo walk backwards over the lamp and out the door. He could hear the echoes of his hooves, distorted and wavy in reverse.

Celebi channeled will power and sped up the travel, his vision of the outside world drastically changing. It briefly paused; a piece of night speeding by, stars passing quickly through the window.

He could see himself –Mew in his arms –as he fell upwards off the bed. He could see himself walking backwards out the door before the vision stopped. His minds eye overtaken by his actual eyes, he lay on the bed, seconds before Past him and Mew come through the door. Celebi quickly jumped up off and under the bed, Mew following having anchored herself via her tail, and waited.

* * *

About fifteen seconds later; Past him with Past Mew in his arms, came through the door. Celebi witnessed himself sway before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, knocking over Mew's lamp on her dresser by the door. The bed shook as Past him and Past Mew landed.

_Sheesh, Mew's a heavy sleeper..._ Celebi thought as he waited under her bed.

_Wait..._ _Why did I go to the Past?... _Celebi shrugged it off.

_Must have done it in my panic _He thought before renewing the travel, forward this time time around.

Celebi looked to Mew's tail –still wrapped around his waist –and then to Mew herself. He sat silently, admiring her sleeping figure, as they went forward in time...

* * *

Celebi and the still sleeping Mew appeared under the bed as Keldeo was shaking his head by the door.

"No fun Celebi, No fun...Disappearing like that... and BEFORE I could blackmail you..." He said then chuckled as he turned and trotted out.

Celebi exhaled in relief as Keldeo left and climbed out from under the bed. Once out, he picked up Mew –right arm lifting her legs and left arm holding up her head –and placed her on the bed. As he was pulling on the covers he remembered that her tail was around him. He carefully unwrapped it from his waist and let it hang off the side of the bed, before turning and flying towards the open door.

Celebi exited into the main hall and pretended like nothing happened, following his morning routine, he did catch Keldeo snickering though.

_A__h well, I guess there is nothing I can do __about that... _He thought, shaking his head.

Unknowing to him, watching him leave as he closed the door, was a fully awake and smiling Mew...

* * *

**_TO... BE... CONTINUED..._**

**A/N:**

**BuizelFTW: While I was originally planning this to be a one-shot, I can't stand those things. I always want more. So it's a multi-chap.**

**Mew: You're such a literal genius!**

**BuizelFTW: I know right!**

**Celebi: Feel the love!**

**Mew: Yay!**

**Celebi: Make sure to follow this fic.**

**Mew: Don't forget to favorite too! :D**

**BuizelFTW: And as always... thanks for reading. **

**BFTW out! *click***


	2. Lethal Love Triangle!

**A/N: BTW** **In my fic, Uxie is not blind. If you don't changes like that please still read this, I'm really proud of this chapter. Also this chapter is rated M and a half, if thats possible XD.**

**_Chapter 2: Lethal Love Triangle:_**

Celebi picked at his food in its tray as he flew over to a table –much like ones from human cafeterias –in the food court of the Hall of Origins; a very, _very _large but long room. It had to be massive to house all the legendaries at once during mealtimes. Food was served by volunteer mortal Pokémon –lured by the opportunity to see the legendaries –on serving lines along the edges of the room, steam rising towards the ceiling far above. Arriving at a table, he sat down and placed his tray on it –the assortment of exotic berries and fruits from different time periods specifically collected by and for, himself and Dialga rustling on top. He looked up and spared a glance at who ate at the tables surrounding his own.

On the table across to his right, eating on his own, was Rayquaza with his body curled up beneath him like a long rope left on the ground. He always ate alone, quite sad really-

Latias flew over to Rayquaza's table.

She smiled at his face through his intimidating demeanour and slotted herself in beside him. Rayquaza frowned deeply at Latias, looking up from his meal. Latias starting eating, ignoring his glare. Rayquaza growled and turned back to his food to eat.

Celebi blinked in surprise. _Wow… that was… that… I don't know what that was..._ He thought.

Nearby on the serving line, holding their trays, were Uxie and Azelf. Once their food was plopped onto their trays they came over to sit with Celebi. Uxie sat across from him with a thoughtful smile while Azelf sat on his left wearing a giddy grin, "How's it going 'Celi?" she said, euphorically.

'_Celi? _He thought as he frowned. Celebi turned to face Azelf as she sat down and-

He caught a whiff of something.

Something powerful…

He shuddered as he realized what is was.

Azelf was in heat.

He suddenly experienced stimulation between his legs, an instinctual reaction.

Uxie had been reacting in a similar way as they had come over, though much prominently as it was noticeable on his face. Plus he had been constantly perving, glancing at her rear and between her legs –the source of the entrancing pheromone.

Abruptly, Mew jumped into the seat on Celebi's right hand side.

She was smiling like she always is,

"Hi, Celebi!" she chirped.

Celebi was startled by her sudden appearance; jumping out of skin –so to speak, before blushing and replying,

"G-good morning, Mew" he said.

Uxie raised an eyebrow,

"Hm..?" he said smiling, looking to Mew then back to Celebi.

Celebi blushed further and glared daggers at Uxie, who chuckled his bright laugh, then shot a quick glance at Azelf. He looked back, but not before Azelf had noticed. She didn't say anything however, instead looking at him as he turned away –a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Call him 'Celi!" Said Azelf, turning to Mew abruptly.

Mew beamed, loving the idea.

"Awesome!" Mew said, "It's cute!" Celebi leaned on the table with his elbow and looked away, blushing.

Uxie chuckled as Mew remained oblivious, smiling and nodding with her eyes closed. Celebi groaned and Uxie chuckled again before glancing at Azelf again, who winked at him lustfully.

Uxie gulped and shuddered, causing Azelf to giggle. Celebi noticed this and raised his eyebrow at Uxie, who –after a few seconds –shrugged and smiled nervously. He abruptly frowned in thought, looking down. He looked up after about a three seconds, blushing ridiculously.

"Hey Azelf?" he said quietly. She looked to him smiling.

"Yeah…?" She said, leaning forward on the table. Uxie blushed further and swallowed.

"Do you… m-maybe…" he started.

"Hmm…?" Azelf prodded, her smile turning smug. Uxie was silent for a few more seconds before responding.

Uxie mumbled something that sounded roughly like '_here goes nothing'_

"Go out sometime?" he quickly blurted out, blushing even more.

Azelf's smile widened –that glint of mischief appearing again in her eye –and she leaned forward a bit more, grabbing his chin and pulling his face up to hers.

She then planted a firm kiss.

Uxie's eye's widened momentarily before they closed as he melted into it. Celebi was sitting there, mouth open and eyes wide, Mew beside him with a mirrored expression. Azelf –paying no heed to the onlookers –suddenly floated up from her seat and over the top of the table towards Uxie, deepening the kiss as she did so. She floated over to be right in front of him and landed on his lap, leaning on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck –the edge of the table pressing into her back.

There was the loud '_crack!' _of a tray landing.

Standing in the aisle in-between theirs and Rayquaza's table, their tray of food on the ground and their mouth open, was Mesprit. Mesprit stared at Azelf on and all over Uxie, mouth open.

Mesprit however, wasn't the only one. The _entire _mess hall was silent. Seriously… you could hear a freaking a pin drop there.

Azelf and Uxie separated their mouths and gasped for air, grasping each other hungrily with Azelf's legs wrapped around Uxie's waist and Uxie holding the sides of her stomach. They stayed still, leaning on each other's foreheads, and staring into each other's eyes. There was no sound other than their heavy breathing.

Someone in the room cleared their throat, shattering Uxie and Azelf's trance. They looked up –not letting each other go –and were met with the shocked faces of _every single member of the legendary council_.

…

And a few mortals.

* * *

_After Dinner…_

Since dinner several things had happened; Uxie and Azelf had fled the room and headed towards the room they shared with Mesprit, all before anyone said anything. Mesprit had been kicked out of the room for several hours, during which certain noises reverberated from within the room. These noises soon became too much for Palkia to bear and he sealed the room away into another dimension, much to everyone's relief.

Mesprit was leaning against the wall by his and Uxie's room, _I 'spose I should call it Uxie and Azelf's room now_ thought Mesprit, sighing. Even being being the being of emotion, Mesprit could not have predicted this. Mesprit cannot control the emotions of immortal Pokémon like he could regular ones –though he dislikes doing so –but he still should have been able to know what's in store. It didn't make any sense.

_You did… you've just been in denial _he accused of himself.

He looked down in sorrow… it was true.

_You've been in love with Azelf for hundreds of years._

Mesprit suddenly felt a murderous hatred for Uxie.

_No… _He thought. _It's not his fault!_ he told himself. Oh how he wished he could believe that.

**...**

The door suddenly swung open. Uxie floated out, looking tired.

Mesprit pushed up from the wall and put on smile. Being the being of emotion made it easy to fake a convincing smile.

"Had enough fun, Uxie?" he said.

Uxie turned to him and then blushed, rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously.

"Well… the thing is-" started Uxie.

There was a voice from in the room, "Uxie!" it whined. Mesprit leaned forward and looked into the room.

Lying on the bed in front of the door on her stomach with her head held up with her hands… was a pouting Azelf. She noticed Mesprit and smiled, closing her eyes and waving "Hiya, Mesprit!" She chirped euphorically. Mesprit's heart fluttered and he had a spike of hatred for Uxie once more. He quickly backed up, looking to Uxie, another spike seeing his face, more powerful.

"What's the problem Uxie?" he said.

Uxie sighed, looking into the room and back again "Her stamina... is ridiculous-" Uxie started but Mesprit burst into laughter, dissipating the hate.

Uxie blushed and glared at Mesprit,

Mesprit gestured for him to continue with a wave of his hand, too busy laughing to speak.

"Like I was _saying_, her stamina-"

Mesprit snorted. Uxie glared again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" laughed Mesprit, "I'm sorry" he said again. "Go on"

Uxie sighed, "I can't keep up! I'm _going_ to collapse from exhaustion!" He said, gesturing his hands upwards.

Mesprit kept and straight face and nodded…

Then snickered, looking down with his head bobbing.

Uxie glared again before he was suddenly thrown backwards into the room with a yelp. Azelf had snuck up behind him and throw him onto the nearby bed, grinning.

As Uxie was thrown onto the bed, Azelf jumped on top him, kissing his hungrily and holding his hands down by the wrists. Uxie appeared to be struggling before sighing and giving in, groping her backside and smiling. Azelf was giggling as Mesprit shut the door.

Mesprit dropped his smile and snarled, his hateful jealousy returning.

Suddenly, there was a bright golden light on the ground to the side of Mesprit. He shielded his eyes with a forearm, floated away a bit and looked towards it. It shone for a few seconds; Mesprit was impatiently snarling as it died down. The light receded to reveal who Mesprit had known was there the entire time; Celebi returning from time travel.

Celebi was kneeling on the ground with his wings down. He stood –still facing away from Mesprit –and sighed.

"Celebi" asked Mesprit calmly, causing him to startle. He spoke upon turning to Mesprit,

"Mesprit?" he said, visibly humoured "What are you doing here? Spying on the new couple?" He said before chuckling.

Mesprit crossed his arms and rose into the air slightly, over Celebi.

"What am _I _doing here?" said Mesprit, "What are _you _doing here?" he finished, pointing at him and glaring with his now ever present snarl.

_Huh? What's his problem?_ Thought Celebi, "Frustrated about something?" he said.

"What made you think that?" said Mesprit, getting defensive irrationally.

Celebi crossed his arms as well and rose off the ground to Mesprit's eye level.

"Well, you're acting like a dickhead" he said bluntly.

Mesprit fumed. He tried to pull his anger in line but soon rational thought was eradicated by the need to vent his anger.

So Mesprit punched him in the face.

Celebi grabbed his nose –blood leaking from it –and fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. Celebi was shocked by this uncharacteristic behaviour

"What the _hell!?" _He shouted from the ground.

Mesprit ignored him and rose higher into the air as his eyes glowed ... Extrasensory.

_Would Mesprit really attack me!?_ Thought Celebi, eyes wide as he looked up at Mesprit. At the moment when Celebi had decided to use a desperate Magical Leaf from the ground, the door to Uxie and Azelf's room opened. Uxie floated out looking exhausted and about to collapse, but when he saw what was occurring his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Mesprit!" he shouted, horrified.

Mesprit stopped the attack and looked to his counterpart, upon seeing Uxie he became even more enraged and turned back to finish. Uxie -still shocked -looked to Celebi, struggling with shaking arms and fluttering wings to get off the ground. Uxie looked once more to Mesprit then began to fly over to him. Celebi was beginning to pick himself off the ground –that punch much harder than it looked –as Mesprit encased him in a sphere of Protect, trapping him. _What!? Since when does Mesprit know Protect!?_

Celebi's eye's widened and he looked around frantically. He finally stood and began to pound against the Protect. He stepped back and used Magical Leaf against it, doing nothing. Celebi looked around again and found the Uxie was also trapped inside a sphere of Protect. Suddenly the wall of Protect started getting smaller; Uxie's doing the same at a faster rate.

_Oh no! Something is definitely wrong with Mesprit_! Thought Uxie.

* * *

_I wanna see the future! _Thought Mew as she rushed around the edges of the food court, looking for Celebi.

She couldn't find him.

_Where is he? _She thought as she looked around for the fifty zillionth time. _I know! I'll ask someone! _And with that she shot off after the nearest legendary.

* * *

Azelf slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, for a few seconds she could not recognize where she was. She got off the bed with much difficulty, she could barely move. With laboured breaths she heaved towards the doorway, her chest moved rapidly with quick in and exhales. A few steps away from the safety of the very small bed, she fell on her face. She groaned tiredly and attempted to push herself up fruitlessly, then tried levitating. Levitating drained energy, and with the tiny reserves she now had, she only hovered about five centimetres off the carpet and only for a about two and half seconds. Falling on her face again, she involuntarily slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

In the main hall of the Hall of Origins –the long stretch of room in its centre –stood many conversing Legendaries. They spoke casually and there were many voices, some louder than others, and the occasional bout of laughter was set free into the air. Palkia –who was one of the present Legendaries –excluded himself from the socialization.

Not because he liked to be alone like Rayquaza, but because something was concerning him. He held his chin and concentrated.

* * *

Palkia had a look of concentration that made several of the other legendaries' uncomfortable. Especially Dialga.

"Palkia, is something the matter?" Asked Dialga with concern as she stepped up to him from the crowd. Palkia started, and looked up, shifting uncomfortably. He still was not accustomed to her ceasing to hostile.

"For goodness sake, it's not like I'm going to attack you" said Dialga, causing Palkia to sigh.

"I can't see it" he spoke softly. _What?_ She thought, saying;

"And what does that mean" she said, expecting him to snicker or laugh in some way. He didn't. This was matching up with his usual personality.

"The dimension" he said, again softly. And then, as if it was a secret, he leaned forward and finished with a whisper.

"The dimension I sealed Uxie and Azelf in" he said "I'm trying to see it" he said, backing up again and sitting on the ground right then and there.

He placed his hand on his chin again and looked to the ground, doubling his efforts.

* * *

"You can't find Celebi?" Deoxys again, as if it were important. Mew nodded again,

"Yeah, have you seen him?" She rose in the air and hovered right in her face,

"Pleeeeeease, Say you've seen him!" she said, doing a spin in the air.

"No one's seen him!" she whined, turning to fly away.

"Mew, wait!" said Deoxys as she reached out.

Mew turned around in the air and looked back at Deoxys.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have seen him," said Deoxys.

Mew's expression brightened "Really!?" she squeaked, "I finally found him!" she said excitedly.

Deoxys frowned, "But not for a while, you say you've asked everyone?" Deoxys said, causing Mew to stop mid loop di loop.

Mew pouted, "Yeah… I've asked everyone. Is Celebi okay?" Mew asked, suddenly getting extremely worried.

Deoxys put on a smile, "I'm sure he's fine Mew, you'll see" she said.

Mew relaxed, but was still clearly distressed, "Okay" she said with much less enthusiasm than earlier as she turned to floated off, "I'll just keep looking." She said.

Deoxys kept on the smile until Mew was lost in the crowd, and then she replaced it with a worried frown.

"I have to tell Arceus, Celebi could need help" she said rushing off to find him in the crowd.

* * *

"Palkia!" shouted Dialga, shaking him from his concentration.

"Do you know what you _not being able to see an area of space_ could mean!?" she said, causing Palkia to get worried.

"I'm going to inform Arceus, and _you're _coming" she said, getting behind him and pushing him with her head.

Palkia soon walked himself; Dialga always knew what she was talking about.

* * *

_I'm sorry Uxie…_ thought Celebi, _I'm sorry Azelf…_

He spared one more glance at Uxie –the sphere of Protect almost too small to fit –before the inside of his sphere turned golden for a few seconds and when it receded, Celebi was gone...

...

But not for long.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

**(A/N): Hi! ****OMG! A wild Plot appeared! XD. **This chapter took _forever!_ but it's much longer and in my opinion better than the last one. Favorite, Follow and Review!  


**Have a question, suggestion or just wanna say hi? Feel free to PM me!**

**And as always ... Thanks for reading. Cya! :) *click***


	3. Trauma

**_(A/N): Hi! I'm back, and sorry for the cliff hanger! XD Well enough rambling, read todays chapter if you will. :)_**

**_I finished this chapter at 1:30 AM, so you better like it! :-)_**

**_Disclaimer: *Sarcastic Voice* I totally own Pokemon..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Trauma..._**

They were sealed into another dimension, one where time works different slightly. If he were Dialga, this change wouldn't matter as she had had literally billions more years of experience. Time is a complicated thing, and with Celebi's measly half a billion years, he was not of proper skill to have mastered it. So he was doomed to return after only a few seconds of time travel.

* * *

_At least Celebi escaped… _thought Uxie as the Protect closed in around him. Hope escaping him, he attempted once more to snap Mesprit out of it. His attempts were futile, once again as Mesprit's rage was only increased.

There was a flash of light from beside him, inside the Sphere Celebi was in. Looking over as Mesprit did the same from air, they both witnessed Celebi's return and his look of hopelessness.

"No... NO… NOOOOOOO!" Celebi screamed, desperately bashing the inside of his death-trap-prison.

After a full five minutes he stopped and slumped in exhaustion, sliding down against the spherical wall into a sitting position. He stared at the floor and huddled, walls closing around him –now only half a metre away –and closed his eyes.

"No…" he whispered, angrily through gritted teeth.

Uxie –while staring with wide eyes at Celebi –failed to noticed the walls of Protect had now began to push against him. He was being crushed, slowly but surely.

* * *

"WHAT!?" he shouted in disbelief, smile immediately gone from his previous conversation. The legendaries were getting extremely distressed; Arceus being worried was never a good thing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE IT!?" he screamed straight into Palkia's face, causing him to flinch back.

Palkia, cowering from Arceus, spoke from behind raised hands; "Th-theres a f-force b-b-blocking my sight, L-Lord Arceus!"

Arceus narrowed his eyes, calming down –but only slightly.

He sighed angrily, "Then let _me_ see…" he said.

Palkia's face paled, "you don't mean-"

Palkia screamed in pain as Arceus touched his forehead to his.

* * *

Suddenly Arceus was thrown into a vision. In Arceus' vision, he floated in a space of swirling blackness, facing a large 'bubble' that also floated and was filled with an angry red aura. A flash of bright, pure, white light suddenly occurred in the centre –causing a smaller 'bubble' within the larger 'bubble' that was filled with white instead of red.

The white light appeared to be struggling behind the shrouding red aura's surface. Soon the small patch of white was overwhelmed, being consumed by the red energy collapsing into it like water sucked into a hole. Upon this instance, a piercing scream echoed in Arceus' head. "Argh… ARGH… AAAAHH!" screamed Arceus in pain and rage. Arceus swung his head wildly from side to side and let forth and _incredibly _powerful Hyper beam into the vastness. The beam of destruction struck the red 'bubble' causing it to scrunch into itself as if in great pain.

A raged scream echoed, but into the vastness directly instead of his mind, causing the substance of the vision to shake violently. The 'bubble' began to shrink in unto itself and the white light from within –given much need leverage- spewed forth from inside into the vastness. The white spread out over his entire field of vision, blinding him for a moment, and then dissipating to reveal the 'bubble'.

However, this time, the 'bubble' was clear. Like a window, it showed a horrific scene. Uxie, Mesprit and Celebi were sprawled onto the ground in front of Uxie and Azelf's room, Uxie coated in blood and soaking the floor around him. Celebi began to stir; he fluttered up weakly off the ground with his wings, nearly falling again once in his feet. He looked extremely disoriented as he looked around, catching sight of Uxie his eyes widened and he stumbled over. Upon reaching Uxie, Celebi tripped and landed in front of him, coating himself in blood.

Celebi mouthed something that looked like Uxie's name as he shook him. The extent of his injuries soon became apparent; Uxie's arms were broken at horrific angles as were his small legs. While no vital areas had been broken, he was losing a _lot _of blood.

Arceus had seen enough.

* * *

He escaped the vision, freeing it to return to its rightful owner, Palkia. Before anyone could voice concerns, Arceus spoke;

"Return them!" he commanded. Palkia was clutching his head in pain, but looked up at Arceus from his heap on the ground.

He was frightened "I-is something w-wrong?-"

Arceus fumed, "NOW!" he screamed.

Palkia started and quickly attempted to stand, failing and falling back to the ground clutching his head.

Arceus knew he was pressed for time, "HELP HIM!" he screeched, his demeanour turning to panic. The legendaries looked at him worriedly, and then the ones at the front burst into action. Dialga –being at his side but without arms –stood aside quickly to let Darkrai have access from behind her and help him up in a rush.

Palkia –finally standing –wobbled in dizziness, putting one hand to the side of his head.

_Uxie is _bleeding out _and he just stands their! _Thought Arceus.

"DO IT!" he screamed. Palkia shook his dizziness away and raised his hands in front of him, palms facing the platform and Arceus' throne. Everyone stepped back, allowing Palkia to return Uxie and Azelf's room and area around it, to this dimension.

* * *

Azelf awoke staring at the carpet of her room; she took a sharp breath and sucked in a lung full of dust. Coughing wildly, Azelf pushed herself up from the floor. Once on her feet, she attempted levitating, failing miserably. She barely caught herself, windmilling her arms wildly to stop from landing on her face, when she landed. Now up from the ground, she stumbled towards the door. Upon reaching the door, she fell forwards suddenly, landing painfully on the doorknob.

"Ow…" she hissed through gritted teeth, turning the doorknob beneath her bruised ribs.

_How did I get bruised there? I can't really remember last anything from last night…Must have been some kinky shit…_ she thought, and then laughed to herself as the door swung open.

Her smile died as quickly as it was born.

_What…? What… _She looked around the area out the front of her room.

Something crimson in the hall outside caught her eye, then the person kneeling in it. She gasped as she realized it was blood. Approaching the figure slowly, she realized it was Celebi "C-Celebi…?" she croaked once behind him.

The view of whatever was in front of him was blocked by his kneeling figure...

Celebi started, turning partially to face her. She wished he hadn't. Blood was smeared over his face and he'd clearly been crying, _a lot._ Azelf abruptly had a _horrible _feeling of dread,

"Celebi, w-what's wr-wrong…?" she was close to tears now.

Celebi's mouth opened, and then closed. He was trying desperately not to cry as he finally spoke,

"P-Please… " he swallowed and took a breath, "_please…!" _he pleaded, "Don't… Don't look in front of me…" he sobbed, turning on his knees to face her completely.

_Oh no, he doesn't mean… _She thought, dropping quickly from the air to her small legs with a thud.

She stepped to the side urgently, attempting to see beyond Celebi.

He attempted to continue to block her view by walking on his knees in the blood.

He slipped on his knees in the blood and landed hard on his face, covering his face in crimson blood.

Screeching in pain as he spat blood form his mouth, he clenched his eyes.

Azelf payed no heed to Celebi's pain, she had easily seen past Celebi's feeble attempt of blocking her view.

_Oh my Arceus…_ she thought in horror.

"Uxie…?" she croaked, tears falling from her eyes immediately.

* * *

"FASTER!" screeched Arceus, just as Palkia completed the process of returning the section of space to this dimension.

Palkia fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Groaning, he spoke, "It's done"

Arceus was already running.

Everyone was panicking. Some fled after Arceus, some tended to Palkia while others just paced nervously. And no one had any idea what was going on… except Palkia. When Arceus returned his Space Sight, he had seen the horrific scene immediately.

Palkia gasped awake and shot up into a sitting position. Smacking heads with the concerned Dialga looking over him. Dialga yelped in surprise and pain, stepping back quickly. Palkia seemed shocked to see everyone who was around him, "What the _hell_ are you doing fretting over me!?" he said to Dialga in particular.

Dialga was shocked, "Well, _sorry! _I-" she started.

Palkia shook his head quickly, "No, no, NO!" he said, gesturing for her to stop.

Dialga was confused, "Uxie is _dying_ for _fuck's_ sake!" He said, shocking everyone.

Dialga stopped, "WHAT!?" she screeched, voicing breaking.

* * *

Arceus ran, speeding ahead of any legendary wise enough to follow. He ran down the centre of the main hall, pushing through the crowd of shocked legendaries, then through the nearby and empty foot court and mess hall. He could sense their life energy now that they were in this dimension, and Uxie's was fading.

* * *

Mesprit began to stir. He groaned with his face against the ground and began to push himself up...

Celebi cocked his head, _did I just hear…_ he thought as he turned to face Mesprit's previously unconscious body. Mesprit had just managed to stand, and was now attempting to levitate.

_I'm… I'm free…_ he thought, looking around as he rose into the air. He turned in the air as he rose, inspecting the area. He stopped on Celebi, Azelf and… _Uxie._ His eyes widened.

Celebi watched as Mesprit rose, looking happy about something. Celebi was filled with rage instantly and charged out of the pool of blood towards Mesprit, jumping and tackling him to the ground. Mesprit made a surprised _'Oomph!'_ as they fell to the ground.

Just as Mesprit noticed what state Uxie was in, Celebi had charged at him, eyes full of rage. Mesprit hit the ground hard and rolled on the ground. When they stopped rolling, Celebi was on top of him and had immediately started throwing punches. Mesprit raised his hands to protect his face and cried out loudly in fear.

* * *

Azelf was crying against Uxie's bloodied chest when she heard a cry and felt a spike of fear. Fear… fear of Celebi. She looked up from Uxie's chest and past his head. A few feet away were Celebi and Mesprit. Mesprit taking a beating in the face from the enraged Celebi.

Upon seeing Celebi, she had to stop herself from hiding. _Why am I afraid of Celebi?!_ Then it dawned on her, it was because Mesprit was, and he was the being of emotion. Mesprit was looking around frantically for something to defend himself, being too exhausted to use moves.

While looking around his face faced Azelf's. In-between being punched in the face, he looked to her pleadingly. She felt an instinct. The instinct to protect her counterpart…

By why should she…?

Suddenly, Arceus rounded the corner at breakneck speed. He stopped extremely fast and looked around the area frantically for something. For Uxie… He found Celebi and Mesprit first.

Mesprit also found Arceus, "Arceus!" Mesprit screeched behind raised, bloodied hands.

"Arceus help me!" he pleaded, looking up from the ground at the Lord's face.

After he had destroyed the red aura, he'd see clearly into this dimension. He had sensed an evil residing inside Mesprit. But the evil had been dissipating, Arceus gasped; realizing.

_The white light was Mesprit… and the red…_ _that must have been the evil! _It must have been evil indeed to block off Palkia's Space Sight.

Celebi was attacking an innocent Mesprit!

Arceus quickly intervened, "CELEBI!" he boomed.

Celebi stopped mid swing and looked up to Arceus. Celebi was surrounded by yellow energy and was lifted off Mesprit. Mesprit shot up and flew quickly around then behind Arceus, his face bloodied and broken as he hid behind the Lord's heels.

Celebi was furious, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" he screamed.

Arceus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, stifling his own rage "CALM YOURSELF!" he boomed.

Celebi cowered back from Arceus. Arceus looked Celebi in the eye for a few seconds, then gasped suddenly "_UXIE!"_ he said before turning and racing in the aforementioned Uxie's direction. Mesprit -with no shield any longer-eyes widened and he raced after Arceus.

Celebi starred after Mesprit, a snarl crossing his face. Suddenly, around the corner Arceus had come, a stampede of fellow legendaries flowed in. Celebi's snarl vanished, replaced with a deep frown as he fainted on the spot.

Legendaries gasped, but few actually noticed Celebi unconscious on the ground at their feet, they were instead gaping at Uxie. Then, in a split second, the majority had raced over to him, thankfully not trampling onto Celebi. While there was a circle of people surrounding Uxie, more legendaries rounded the corner. This, much smaller group consisted of: Dialga, Palkia, Deoxys, Latias, Rayquaza and… _Mew._

Dialga was supporting Palkia as he walked with laboured breaths; Deoxys was in her speed form and panting and Latias was clinging to Rayquaza's neck, much to his discomfort. Finally Mew was floating not far from the ground with an extremely worried look.

She was the first to notice Celebi unconscious on the floor.

Her eye's widened, "CELEBI!" she shrieked and rushed over.

She stopped just before him when she noticed him covered in blood. She immediately thought the worst, floated to the ground and knelt down to shake him vigorously.

Celebi groaned, causing Mew to smile and shake again.

Celebi opened his eyes, "Thank _Arceus!_" Mew cheered upon seeing him wake.

She couldn't stand the idea of life without him.

Celebi smiled warmly up at kneeling Mew, which she returned giggling. Celebi began to chuckle as he sat up and looked to her. She suddenly flew forward and smacked into his chest, embracing him. Celebi blushed crimson, but returned it with equal vigour,

"I thought I'd lost you, you know" Celebi said after a few seconds of silence.

Mew backed up and smiled up at Celebi, "Sorry for the inconvenience" she said, playfully spinning in the air.

Celebi laughed and lunged at her in the air. He caught her and they fell to the ground, both laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Celebi noticed that he had gotten blood all over Mew; he then thought how it was Uxie's blood, then connected that to Uxie's condition and suddenly grew depressed.

He got off the ground and stopped laughing, confusing Mew who frowned "I shouldn't be happy with Uxie like he is" he muttered to himself under his breath.

Mew still heard however, and she looked over her shoulder to the crowd surrounding Uxie and grew depressed herself.

* * *

_**(A/N): Well, there it is! Hope you liked it! XD Favorite and Follow if you feel like you want to. Oh!, and don't forget to review! (I hope I actually get some this time XD, if my few readers don't like to review, don't sweat it! I will keep writing now matter what! :D)**_

_**Don't forget I love you guys! (If theres any D:)**_

_**And as always... Thanks for reading!**_

_**Until next time, BuizelFTW out! *click***_


	4. Guilt

**(A/N): Hi, I'm back baby! I'm loving writing this you know!? XD Though I would like a few reviews people D:**

**_The Time Traveler's Wife... (CHAPTER 4) _**

**_3 weeks after the events of the last chapter…_**

Somewhere in the deep space of another dimension, deep in the swirling vastness, angry red and violent lightning struck nothing. It struck randomly, but slowly, began to coalesce to a single point. The many bands of lightning became attracted to a certain point like it contained an invisible lightning rod, a big one. The lightning struck again and again; soon the lightning was forming a sphere of red lightning; the different bands of lightning chasing each other around and around. The sphere barely held together, the lightning trying to discharge into the vastness. But, as if there was an outside force constricting it together, it held.

The sphere bulged, getting smaller than abruptly much larger, then smaller again. Suddenly there was a shockwave of a shadowy force, like ripples in oil expelling into space. Then another, and then another. They started happening in quick succession, but then they appeared to be held back by an invisible force. Like a shield, it held back the force and let it smack against it several times. But once it smashed against it, it didn't simply disappear, it bounced back deep into the lightning sphere and then came back for more.

Soon, several hundred, and then thousand, waves of black energy was bombarding the 'shield'. It was doomed to give way, and give way it did. With all those waves of energy bombarding it, when it gave way, they were all expelled at once in one _gargantuan_ pulse. Nothing could be seen for light-years. It was all impossibly black and dark. But then, the darkness began to subside, light-years of darkness cleared up in an impossibly short time.

When all was clear and the sphere was visible again... it was very _bright_. The violent red light of the lightning began to swallow everything in sight and more. But then, that too began to disappear. When it was no longer visible, something had replaced the lightning sphere… something evil. In the place where the sphere of red lightning once was, was a 'bubble' per say. A 'bubble' filled with an angry red aura… and it sought a _host…_

* * *

The inhabitants of the Hall of Origins were depressed. After so much blood loss, even after his arms and legs heal –if they ever fully heal –_Uxie _still had to deal with being _horribly_ sick. And _Mesprit_, of the few people who won't attack him on sight, he will only feel safe if it's Arceus who he is interacting with. And him being the being of emotion, even though he can't consciously alter the emotions of immortal Pokémon, he can _unconsciously_. So in his current state of isolation, everyone feels alone in the crisis.

Arceus assures Mesprit, he will convince the others of the truth when they are in the correct state of mind, and that he will step in if anyone comes after him. He however is still frightened and lonely in his isolated state and _hated_ state. Of all the residents of the gigantic Hall of Origins, _Azelf_ is the _most_ shaken. She refuses to leave Uxie's unconscious side in the, not commonly used, Hall's medical wing. Not even to eat or drink. It appeared that what many legendaries thought to be simply a hormone induced mating craze was something more, something much less petty.

Mew had long conceded in her attempts to bring whatever happiness she can, and had instead been spending more and more time with Celebi. It appeared she needed someone she felt certain affection towards to help her cope. Celebi being her best friend was just that person. Even if Celebi wanted something more than friendship, he was more than willing to support his friend and secret romantic interest.

Latias had also been taking it quite badly, being one of the younger legendaries she was much like a child. She had been spending time with Rayquaza –whether he liked it or not –and denying such affection right now would be cruel, even for Rayquaza. Even so, she appeared to ever so slowly growing on him. If there weren't in such a depressing circumstance he might have even been happy, well… happy for Rayquaza that is.

Palkia had recovered from the traumatizing experience of Arceus forcibly using one of his abilities against his will, but Dialga seemed to think he needed her attention for some reason. Palkia was having trouble finding times when she wasn't _there_. But with the current times, he appreciated the company… even if it was sometimes irritating.

* * *

With Mesprit's aura of isolation, every existing grouping of legendaries –know to their members or not, –were separating from each other. The legendaries were slowly falling apart… much to the pleasure of the _evil_, for it lurked invisibly, seeking someone with a suitable level of negative emotion to occupy. But every time someone was close… someone else intervened, unconscious to the fact they had just thwarted it's plans. It just needed some kind of negative event, much like the one that just passed… though it probably wasn't required to be as impacting, it still needed to be bad...

* * *

Celebi sat alone, finding solitude in the vast library of the Hall of Origins. The library was a tall, tower like section of the Hall, accessible by taking a right turn at the end of the main hall. It had too many stories to count and an astounding collection of books to occupy any legendary who chose to read them for eons. He poured over one of said book as he lay on the floor, his look of depression lessened by the adventures within the narrative. He resided in the second story of the library, somewhere deep within the shelves of the expansive fiction section. He lay at the end of two rows of shelves next to each other, shelves F to H to be exact, totally alone in the silence. He'd passed the new section on his way over, a whole history section centred specifically towards Ash Ketchum. Even what he hasn't done yet with the help of time travel.

The book he was currently reading followed the fictional events of a group of humans. It was part of a saga called _The Wheel of Time_; it had caught his eye with the mention of time in the title. Unfortunately, reading wasn't being as rejuvenating as usual, in light of recent events that is to be expected. Celebi sighed and closed the book, standing and picking up the book in hand, before flying off down the corridor created by the two rows of shelves.

When he exited the rows of dusty shelves, he smacked into someone who was passing. Celebi was still recovering from the event and even had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder in the following weeks by Arceus, so being smacked into out of the blue freaked him out. He dropped his book and fled as fast as he could back down the corridor, certain someone was there to attack him.

But it was someone friendly, "Celebi! It's me!" Mew called as she flew after him down the corridor, causing him to stop immediately and turn around to face her.

His back centimetres away from the wall he face Mew, he had to consciously convince himself it wasn't some trick before relaxing. He sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position, suddenly, the shelves turned into walls and started closing in on him, and began Mew turning to walk away with a smirk- No… he was imagining it.

Mew noticed him being extremely distressed all of a sudden; Mew quickly flew over and sat down with him against the wall, wrapping her tail around his waist, squeezing it in-between his back and the wall. That seemed to calm him down as he exhaled and relaxed again. Mew, seeking to comfort her friend, rested her head of his shoulder and closed her eyes, causing him to blush and looked to the top of her head.

Celebi's hand twitched in his lap uncomfortably. Celebi suddenly got an idea; he hesitantly lifted his twitching hand and pushed it along with his arm in-between the back of her neck the wall, resting his hand on her far shoulder and shivering slightly. He expected her to do something, to shake off his hand or to lift her head and look at him questionably, _something_. But she did nothing of the sort; instead she inhaled deeply and shuffle closer.

Celebi breathed in sharply and shivered again as his eye's widened slightly. He suddenly felt intense warmth in his cheeks and before he knew what he was doing… he had turned his head and kissed the top of the head tenderly. He quickly put his head back where it was and shivered slightly. Then… she shuffled even closer without saying a word.

Celebi had just closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall when he heard Mew sniffle.

Celebi was horrified,

"Mew? What's wrong?" he said turning his head to see she had lifted her head from his shoulder and was instead holding onto his arm and crying into it.

* * *

Uxie's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath, frantically looking around the medical room from his white sheeted bed. With equipment 'borrowed' from the humans, along with constant synthesis from servant Pokémon, he was recovering slowly but steadily. His mind however, that may never recover,

"AAARGH!" Uxie screamed, struggling against wisely placed restraints.

His scream was the scream of a frightened child, one needing comfort. He thrashed about like he was having a seizure, the sheets rustling violently under him.

* * *

Azelf was startled awake from the chair at the side of the bed; she'd heard an ear piercing scream from nearby. She looked around quickly as Uxie had, before her eyes met with the trashing form of Uxie. For a brief moment she experienced overwhelming relief, but it soon turned to panic as she flew out of the chair into the air above Uxie's bed. Uxie had his eyes clenched shut and shoulders and neck tensed as he thrashed about, a distressing sight.

Suddenly, the nearby door burst open and someone came inside,

"HE'LL BREAK HIM ARMS ALL OVER AGAIN!" screamed Jirachi as she flew at breakneck speed to the bed.

She quickly used Psychic to stop his thrashing, but his scream continued. Jirachi was using all her strength to hold down his arms and legs so some places including his head and hands were un-bidden by it.

In her rush, Jirachi had not noticed Azelf floating above her head, so she almost lost hold of Uxie out of surprise when she dived down and landed on Uxie's lap. She was holding back tears as she grasped the sides of his thrashing about head and pulled his lips to hers. Uxie stopped immediately and his eye's shot open once more. Jirachi released him, almost falling to the ground, she managed to catch herself however and float over to the chair Azelf once sat in .Azelf pulled away from Uxie but he shot his hands up to her head and pulled her back.

They began to kiss passionately, hungrily gripping each other as Azelf rocked back and forth on his lap. Suddenly, the adrenaline run dry and Uxie experienced unbelievable pain. He let forth a pained scream and Azelf shot off him, crying now,

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed in the air above him, hands up covering her nose and mouth.

Uxie's pain stopped abruptly and he gasped, sweat trickling down his brow,

"I-It's alright…" he said weakly before passing out.

* * *

Mew's sniffle soon transformed into full on crying, Celebi was unsure what to do, so he asked again

"Mew?" he prodded.

She continued to cry into his arm, her grip like a vice,

"Mew, what's wrong?" he asked again.

Her crying ceased and she lifted her head, though not letting go of him, and she just looked at him. The sight of her teary face was heartbreaking, he couldn't stand it. She continued to stare at him, and soon her eyes became glossy and she tried to blubber an answer,

"I-Its j-just …" she trailed off, "Why?" she said, a few more tears falling.

Celebi didn't know what to do; he just stared by with a frown. Then for some reason he couldn't explain, he shuffled closer to press their foreheads together, their lips centimetres apart. None of them spoke, just breathed in and out, in and out, in and out… Abruptly Celebi started to breathe faster.

* * *

_What is Celebi doing? What am _I_ doing? _Thought Mew, confused.

_I think…_ She bit her lip.

_I__ think I like it… _She thought, moving their lips closer, they were _almost_ touching. _This_ close!

* * *

Celebi's heart rate increased and he felt his adrenaline surging. _We're staring into the depths of each other's eyes and practically kissing… If anyone interrupted this I would kill them…_ though Celebi. Funnily enough, someone was about to interrupt,

"Celebi…!? Celebi, where are you!?" shouted Jirachi's voice.

She was looking around near the end of their book shelf corridor,

"Celeb-" She started as she did a circle in the air, looking for him; she froze when her rotation got her facing down the 'corridor'.

Out of the corner of his eye, Celebi saw Jirachi, smiling ear to ear,

_Argh! Just great! _He fumed within his mind.

He glanced in her direction, glaring. She just grinned,

"I'll leave you alone, don't worry. Just came to say Uxie's awake!" she cheered.

Celebi's eye's widened,

"Uxie, he's up?" he asked hopefully, turning fully to face her.

She smiled wider,

"Yep!" she chirped.

_Fantastic! _He thought, _worst timing though…_

Mew was looking at her hands, a light blush showing on her cheeks. She was busy wondering what that feeling was, whatever it was, she wanted more… when Jirachi mentioned Uxie's condition however, her head shot up to look at her at her at the end of the 'corridor'

"Really!?" she squealed.

Jirachi simply nodded and turned to leave, Mew shot up into the air and spun in joy,

"YAY!" she cheered.

Even though the moment was ruined, Celebi couldn't stay miserable when she was so happy. He was grinning as wide as she as they raced to the medical section, opposite to the library from the main hall (Left turn at end instead of right).

* * *

Uxie groaned with his limbs hurting like The Distortion World. Azelf sat in the chair next to him, his hand in hers, kneading his palm with her thumb. Uxie opened his eyes fully and looked to her from the bed, and smiled,

"Azelf…" he whispered.

Azelf leaned in from the chair,

"I…" he took a deep breath "love…" and another breath "you…" he finished, smiling.

Azelf smiled warmly and leaned in further for a kiss.

The door was flung open and a certain pink feline bolted in,

"Uxie!" she cheered, flying over.

Uxie separated from Azelf and smiled warmly at the familiarity that was Mew's antics. Mew was above and in front of them in the air, all giddy like she wasn't almost half a billion years old.

Shortly, from the still open door, came Celebi. Celebi was very happy to see his friend, alive and healthy.

And then… black.

The lights were out, everyone yelped in surprise and fear. Mew flew over to him grabbed onto Celebi in the darkness,

"What's going on?" she asked him, voice thick with fearful tears.

Then suddenly, the lights were back on. And around Uxie's bed was a sphere of protect, containing Uxie… and Mesprit. Uxie was stricken with gut wrenching fear. He fell onto his back on the bed and threw his arms up to protect his face.

But then… nothing happened.

After a few seconds, Uxie hesitantly opened his clenched eyes, slowly lowering his arms. In doing so, he saw Mesprit's face as he floated above the end of the bed… and it was so, so… so _sad_. He had obviously been spending hours crying and hadn't been sleeping at all. He had massive dark ovals under his eyes and was clenching his teeth as he held back tears. Uxie was extremely confused,

"M-Mesprit…?" he said just over a whisper.

Mesprit said nothing, but instead began to lower in the air. He continued to lower until he was standing at Uxie's feet under the overs,

"I j-just c-came to say…" he said, stubbornly forcing tears back,

"Th-that…" he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I'm g-getting what I-I… what I…" suddenly, he couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"I'm getting what I deserve!" he sobbed.

Uxie suddenly noticed something in Mesprit's hand by his side, glinting in the light, a knife. He looked up at Mesprit's face with new fear in his eyes. Mesprit lifted the knife from his side and held it up to his face, inspecting how the light reflected off it,

"I g-got it in the m-mess hall…" he sobbed, tears flowing down his face.

"Funny how e-easy it is to g-get a weapon in here" he said, breaking his sobs to laugh weakly. He suddenly lifted the knife into the air above his head,

"I thought you d-deserved to watch…" he sobbed, abruptly thrusting the knife down through the air and plunging it into his stomach.

Uxie felt an unbelievable ache, not pain… just an ache. His _deepest_ instinct is to protect his counterparts, even above himself. So, even if he wanted to, he couldn't hate him… _ever_.

Mesprit pulled out the knife, raised it above his head, and stabbed again. He fell to his knees at Uxie's feet, blood pouring out his mouth and soaking the mattress. He pulled it out again, blood quickly escaping from the gaping hole, and stabbed once more. He fell forward, landing in-between Uxie's legs, and lay lifeless. Uxie could only watch in horror and witness his counterpart… his misguided _friend…_ commit suicide at his feet.

**_TO… BE… CONTINUED…_**

* * *

**_(A/N): Sooo... in case you didn't quite get that, heres a recap; _**

**_1. Uxie and Azelf get together._**

**_2. Mesprit is jealous._**

**_3. An evil possesses Mesprit and increasing his jealousy ten-fold._**

**_4. Mesprit attacks and almost kills Uxie._**

**_5. Mesprit blames himself for the work of the evil._**

**_6. Mesprit commits suicide._**

**_Were you actually expecting anyone to die in this fic? How will the world work without its being of emotion? Find out next chapter!_**

**_Anyway, Please follow, favorite and review! _**

**_And as always... _**

**_Thanks for reading..! BFTW out! *click*_**


	5. Replacment

_**(A/N): POETRY FTW! XD (All poetry in this chapter is all part of the same poem called "The Cutters Lullaby" by an anonymous artist. Note: There is one line of the poem, then a line of the story and then another line of the poem and so on. P.S. That only lasts for the first 267 words, then it's normal story.) **_

* * *

_**The Time Traveler's Wife by BuizelFTW:**  
_

**Chapter 5:_ Replacment..._**

_Go to sleep, close your eyes…_

Uxie stares at Mesprit's body as it soaked the mattress.

_And dream of broken butterflies…_

Subject to despair's firm hold, he stared.

_That tore their wings against a thorn…_

Physical pain forgotten, for his soul was split.

_You know the pain they have endured… _

A third of his being, stripped away.

* * *

_Silver metal shines so bright…_

Azelf gasped, gripping her chest.  
_  
Scarlet blood that feels so right…  
_

She falls forwards, sliding off the chair.

_Dream of that blood trickling down…_

Her essence torn, her mind shattered…

_And waking just before you drown…_

* * *

_Moonlight shining off your tears, _

Celebi held Mew close.

_As you bleed out the worst of your fears,_

Feeling the chilling sensation of her tears as she wailed into his chest.

_Tonight when you start to cry, _

He gripped her tightly, for he cried all the same.

_Whisper the cutter's lullaby,_

* * *

_Hush now baby, you're almost dead, _

Tears rolled down faces…

_You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red,_

Throats are hoarse, but cries endure…

_Your family hates you; your friends let you bleed,_

All pitiful and filled with sorrow…

_Sleep tight with a knife, 'cause that's all you need,  
_  
For silent laughter echoed…

_Rockabye baby, broken and scarred, _

Laughter so sinister…

_You didn't know life would be this hard,_

Laughter so wicked…

_Time to end the pain you hid so well,_

Laughter so foul…

_And down you go baby,_

An event it had required, and an event it had received…

_Straight to hell._

The Evil, had found another host… and it intended to use it well…

* * *

Silence…

Azelf wasn't moving, lying on her face on the ground… Uxie was in shock, staring at Mesprit's body… Jirachi had flown off, out the room by the door… Celebi was in shock as well, staring at Mesprit's corpse on foot, having fallen from the air in shock… Mew was crying into Celebi's chest as he held her in a bridal carry, staring at Mesprit's body…

Suddenly, Jirachi teleported into the room, she looked around the room quickly, but stopped when she saw Mesprit's blood on the white ground; she looked up from the blood and saw Mesprit's body, lying face first at the end of Uxie's bed. Her eye's widened and she turned away, turning green in the face.

She vomited on the ground in front of the door, just as someone else teleported into the room behind her. In the middle of the room, _Deoxys_ stood in her speed form, looking in the direction of Uxie's bed. She was looking in the direction of a lot of blood...

And a rather nasty smell…

* * *

In the main hall of the Hall of Origins, an emergency council was being held. Arceus stood in front of a glass throne at the end of the hall, opposite end to the library and medical sections. The senior legendaries stood in the hall before him, several feet below his raised throne. Those present included, but were not excluded to: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, Reshiram, the Legendary Birds, the Legendary Beasts, Darkrai and Cresselia.

Arceus stepped forward on his raised platform in front of his throne.

"Members of the council!" he shouted, silencing the nervous mutters.

Arceus looked at each legendary in turn as he spoke.

"You are not aware…" he paused as he surveyed the room, then cleared his throat and continued.

"Of the tragedy that has occurred… _but_, we have a more pressing matter at hand."

The legendaries were silent, a few shuffling nervously. In the front and off to the side, next to Cresselia, Darkrai rolled his eyes at their hesitance. Darkrai stepped forward a step and spoke.

"And that would be…?" he asked.

A few legendaries showed obvious relief that someone else was asking, but Arceus simply looked at Darkrai off to the side, expectation clear on his face. Darkrai shuffled nervously, and then showed a look of remembrance,

"My Lord Arceus" he finished properly, nodding in respect.

Arceus looked at Darkrai for a few more seconds, and then looked back to the front and continued.

"We need a replacement…!" He shouted.

The legendaries gasped, for that meant someone had died. Darkrai spoke again.

"Did Uxie… not pull through…?" he asked with concern. Then the same look of remembrance.

"Lord Arceus" he finished.

Arceus sighed sadly.

"Uxie is fine" he said with a loud voice so everyone present would hear properly.

Darkrai was confused, "What…?" he asked, "Lord-" he began to finish.

Arceus interrupted him.

"It is Mesprit who has come to pass" he said, still addressing everyone at once.

People didn't know what to think of Mesprit after his outburst, let alone this. They were silent for a time, before Palkia spoke up from next to Dialga near the centre of the crowd. He was hesitant to speak.

"Who… _did_ it?" he asked, earning a whack to the head from Dialga's chin.

Arceus was expecting a question to this liking.

"Mesprit died by his own hand" he said, looking at Palkia momentarily.

People gasped.

"The details will be discussed at a later time… for now, he needs a replacement urgently" Arceus stated.

Arceus walked forward a step, a centimetre from the edge of the platform, and pounded his left hoof twice against the glass. An echo –much like that of a tapped wine glass –resonated into the air. Arceus' call for the rest of the legendaries, spread throughout the Hall and rest of the planet. The senior legendaries were uncomfortably silent as the younger legendaries gathered around them, forming a much larger crowd in front of Arceus on his elevated platform in front of his throne.

* * *

It was only minutes after Mesprit's suicide and they were being called to council. Only extremely important councils included everyone, so Celebi complied, still carrying Mew in his arms. Mew had stopped crying and unwillingly succumbed to sleep –not before soaking his leafy chest –and was mumbling incoherent ramblings in her dreams. Celebi rounded the corner from the entrance to the medical section into the main hall, welcomed by a very large crowd, all gathering in front of Arceus on his raised platform.

Celebi sighed and –carefully carrying his item of affections –he flew down the hall and stopped at the edge of the crowd, he was the last to arrive. Arceus had nodded upon seeing him approach and had already begun speaking; he quickly explained the situation to the new arrivals, much to their displeasure,.

"Mesprit… dead…?" said Latias from Rayquaza's side.

Arceus nodded.

"And _we_… need a replacement. Is there anyone who would like to volunteer who does not already possess a role?" he asked.

Celebi hadn't thought of this, but it made sense. With Dialga's Time Lock around the Hall, they would not be affected by the loss of an important legendary, as long as it wasn't Dialga herself. The outside world would be without emotion though, even the sweetest little girl would have become a cold and emotionless machine.

_I don't have a role… _thought Celebi.

he then looked down at Mew in his arms.

_She's so sweet when she sleeps…_ he thought idly.

Celebi waited a few seconds –thinking –then nodded to himself, he'd made a decision. He was going to volunteer.

* * *

Arceus was scanning the room, but he stopped and shook his head.

"I had not thought so…" he said, sighing.

Arceus sighed again.

"We will run standard procedure then" he spoke curtly.

Celebi flew straight up into the air –Mew in his arms –and hovered behind the other legendaries, just above their heads.

"Lord Arceus!" he called to Arceus, who was turning away.

Arceus paused, and then turned back to face Celebi.

"I volunteer!" Celebi shouted, wanting everyone to hear.

Everyone in the crowd turned to face Celebi floating above their heads, Mew in his arms bridal style. Everything was silent as Arceus nodded. Celebi flew down to the ground and landed in front of Deoxys. He carefully put Mew down on the ground in front of her, he looked up to her and she nodded, she would take care of her. He stepped back once from her, then flew back into the air. The crowd was silent as it split down the centre. As Celebi approached Arceus' platform, Arceus leaped off and landed in front of him on the ground. He landed weightlessly –like a feather –and took a step towards Celebi as he landed. Celebi was already on the ground –his wings tucked down against his back –and had stepped forward.

Arceus looked down at Celebi on the ground.

"Celebi… the Pokémon of time traversal and The Voice of the Forest…" he addressed him formally.

Celebi nodded and Arceus continued.

"You fully comprehend and accept the conditions and responsibilities as the governor of emotion across the universe?" Arceus asked.

Celebi hesitated slightly, but nodded.

"Then let it be so…" Arceus said, lowering his forehead to Celebi's.

Celebi had to stand up on his toes to reach. There was a flash from where their foreheads connected and then all went white.

Receiving the abilities of someone else was much like someone else using yours… painful… _very _painful, Celebi could suddenly relate to Palkia's earlier pain. Except this time, Arceus was careful to cause the least pain, unlike with Palkia when he was rushing. It still felt like his skull had been ripped open with a Dragon Claw, and then a Hyper Beam was fired into his open skull. If this was being careful, Celebi pitied Palkia greatly.

He opened his eyes, fallen to his knees in front of Arceus. He gasped and grabbed his head.

"ARGH, MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" he cried.

_ARCEUS ALMIGHTY, IT HURTS! _He screamed in his head.

And then… it was gone, the pain had ended. Celebi realized he had fallen backwards off his knees and was lying on his back, staring up at the far above glass ceiling. He picked himself up –wiping sweat from his brow –and held himself up by putting his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Celebi" Arceus said quietly.

Celebi hissed through his teeth at the noise, experiencing a sudden flash of pain in his head. He looked up at Arceus instead of answering.

"You are now connected to the emotion of every sentient being in the universe… _permanently_" Arceus said seriously.

"Unless you die" he added.

Celebi just nodded looking back down. Celebi suddenly noticed something. His hands had changed colour... he inspected further and discovered his entire body's color had shifted.

_Whoa…_ he thought, standing up straight and looking over himself.

"I'm… _pink_" Celebi spoke quietly.

Arceus chuckled lightly at the comment.

* * *

Mew opened her eyes; she was curled up on her side. She was also on the ground… and Celebi… W

_here's Celebi?_ Mew thought, sitting up on the ground. No... the _glass_. It dawned on her; she was in the main hall. Memories rushed like a river, she remembered events that she would rather have not. She curled up in a ball, trying to escape the memories. Then she thought about Celebi, and a bit of the pain faded.

_Celebi… _she thought.

_Celebi… where is… where… where is Celebi!?_ She panicked momentarily, she need him or the pain would return.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder, freezing her. She looked and saw Deoxys with a frown.

_"Celebi_… where's Celebi…? I… I want Celebi…" she said looking to Deoxys with puppy dog eyes.

A hint of a smile touched Deoxys mouth.

"He'll be back soon… don't worry" she said comfortingly.

Mew relaxed slightly.

"ARGH, MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" Celebi screamed suddenly.

Mew's head shot in the direction of the scream.

"CELEBI!" her voice cracked as she zoomed down a peculiar separation in the crowd -towards Celebi and Arceus.

* * *

Azelf and Uxie opened their eyes in sync. They lay in beds in the medical section of the Hall of Origins. It was a different room from the one Mesprit died in, a bigger one. Their beds were next to each other, ends against the same wall. In between their beds was a bedside table with a vase of flowers on it, blue roses. Directly across from their beds was the door to the room, frosted glass for a window next to it. Well, it looked like frosted glass, it was actually _much_ stronger.

They looked to each other across the space between their beds, at the same time, and met each other's eyes. Then their looked at their hands, connected across the gap between the beds. They smiled at each other –looking back at each other's faces –and waved their hands back and forth. Azelf laughed, which caused Uxie to laugh. Then Uxie stopped swinging and frowned in thought,

_How am I happy? Mesprit died and our connection was shattered, my soul should be broken… _He thought, confused.

He looked back at Azelf, and he could tell she was thinking the same thing. There was a knock at the door, they both looked in the doors direction before a voice called from behind it.

"You guys busy?" Celebi said, barely containing his laughter.

Uxie and Azelf looked to each other and frowned.

"No…" Uxie said slowly, turning his head in the doors direction.

A smile was creeping across Uxie's face a he looked towards the door, just as it swung open with a creak.

Leaning against the door frame in the air, knuckling in the same position as when he knocked. He was wearing a _huge_ giddy grin on his face, he pushed off the door frame and flew in.

"Guess who likes me…" he sang. –Frankly, he was behaving as if drunk.

Uxie and Azelf shared a quizzical glance. Uxie turned back slowly.

"Who…?" he asked carefully.

"…" Celebi smiled.

He then snorted, and then he burst out laughing just in front of the open door. Azelf and Uxie both sat up in their beds.

"…Celebi…? Are you… okay…?" asked Azelf with a bemused smile.

Celebi's laughing quietened down, but his voice still bounced as he spoke.

"Well… she's small" Uxie and Azelf nodded, leaning forward slightly in their beds.

Celebi suddenly got off topic.

"Hey, you haven't even noticed yet" he said as if hurt.

"Noticed what…?" asked Uxie, confused.

"Well… I'm sorta… _pink_" he said, then snorted.

Uxie and Azelf suddenly noticed it, he _was_ pink. Fancy that, pinkleafs.

"How did you get… _pink?_" asked Azelf.

Celebi pouted –he really was acting drunk.

"Didn't you sense it…?" he asked, disappointed.

"Sense?-" Uxie started, but fell silent, his face distant.

Uxie had spaced out, but after a few moments, he came back to earth.

"you replaced Mesprit didn't you…?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

Celebi nodded and smiled again.

"Bingo!" he cheered.

Azelf gaped, looking across to Uxie's bed. Uxie shrugged, and was about to speak when-

"And she's spritely…" he listed off, getting back to his description.

_I swear, he's high on something_ Uxie thought, shaking his head slightly.

"And she's _pink_" he continued casually, but Uxie and Azelf froze.

Huge grins spread across their faces. This caused Celebi to pause.

"Hey, I can sense your emotions now… something's funny isn't it?" he said, distracted from his description of _Mew._

Uxie was first to speak, his grin still present.

"It's Mew, isn't it?" he said, forcing the words past the grin.

Celebi nodded eagerly.

"Yep!" he chirped.

"As soon as I could sense her emotions I saw it…" he said, spacing out ever so slightly.

Azelf nodded to herself, "So that's why you're acting so stoned" she said, more to herself.

Uxie turned to her, gaping humorously.

"What?" she said, before laughing a little, which caused a snort, which caused her to laugh at the snort.

"Now… I've just got to tell 'er..." Celebi said, sobering up a little.

Uxie was surprised.

"You haven't told her your feelings… even now…?" he asked, cocking his head.

Celebi frowned.

"Well… _she_ doesn't know herself just yet..." he said with a shrug.

Uxie understood, nodding slightly.

"I see" he said, smiling knowingly.

Celebi smiled nervously, rubbing the back of head.

"Though she did freak out when I was in pain…" he said.

Uxie and Azelf looked at his questionably.

"…From the role transfer…" he clarified.

Uxie and Azelf nodded.

"…ah" Uxie said in understanding.

Celebi laughed.

"Yeah, how hard she hugged me hurt almost as much as the transfer."

Celebi paused, thinking it over.

"Not really… no… not by a long shot actually" he finished with a cringe.

Uxie and Azelf sympathized with Celebi inwardly.

"Hey, I guess that means we're forever connected…" Uxie stated, smiling hesitantly.

Celebi paused, hesitated, and then nodded. Uxie nodded too.

"_Brother_..." Uxie finished.

Celebi hesitated again, before nodding and smiling, "_Brother_" He said.

These pleasantries were almost enough to halt The Evil.

_Almost…_

* * *

**_(A/N): Hey! there's another chapter! Hope you liked it! :D. _Please_, please, PLEASE... _Review! seeing one gives me a boost of confidence and in turn improves my writing! :) And don't forget to follow and favourite as well! **

**Anyway, I love you guys, my readers... this is all for you! :-)**

**And as always... thanks for reading! BFTW out! *click***


	6. Check in at the Library

Find the explicit version of this chapter on DeviantART by putting this into your address bar: "buizelftw" (without the quotes) followed by ".deviantart" (without the quotes) followed by ".com" (without the quotes) followed by this:

/art/T-T-T-W-Chapter-6-Full-story-on-FanFiction-net-462415620

Heres the lemon free version:

_**(A/N): Hey! Sorry I took so long... but you know, a little thing called**_** _LIFE got in the way. Anyway, heres _****another**_** chapter, chapter 6! :D Used to be a lemon here. They still do what they did, you just don't "see" it. This has know become one of the smallest chapters because so much of it was lemon.**_

**(/◕ヮ◕)/ (PLEASE REVIEW)  
**

* * *

_**The Time Traveler's Wife:**_

Chapter Six: "Check in at The Library"

Being able to sense the emotions of people was… _strange_. And extremely hard to explain, like trying to explain colour to a blind person, he just… _knew._ Thankfully, most of the information about his friends made him happy, like being able to prove his suspicions that Latias liked Rayquaza. _Really _liked Rayquaza… Anyway, he'd been busy trying to pluck up the courage to tell Mew about his feelings. Even though he could tell she liked him, she didn't quite understand her feelings, and could reject them. As unlikely as that was, Celebi found himself being irrational about it.

He'd just about given up one day at breakfast –at the same table were Uxie asked Azelf out –when Mew flew over from the serving line, putting her food tray next to his and sitting down. Mew was smiling nervously, as if it was awkward to sit next to him. Celebi could sense she was… he felt ashamed to find joy in her discomfort. Sensing she felt _somewhat_ the same as he did was an effective confidence booster, he wasn't even blushing. But _she_ was,

"Hi there Mew, you're looking marvellous today as usual…" he said, turning to her, sitting next to him.

He couldn't believe what he heard come out of his mouth, he was _flirting…!_

She blushed deeper, but managed a smile. Celebi smiled confidently, before looking back down to his food. He could sense her nervousness rise sharply,

"hey, C-Celebi?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up from his eating.

"You wanna go t-to the l-library again…?" she asked, trying to sound more confident.

Experimentally, Celebi didn't answer straight away –continuing to eat as if she hadn't said anything –it had the desired effect, her nervousness rose sharply every passing second.

_I think she may have decided what she feels…_ thought Celebi, before looking up –piece of food in hand.

"I'd love to," he said, smiling.

He sensed her relief like a tidal wave… that made him _very_ happy. He _did_ sense romantic affection towards him, but it was shrouded with doubt and misunderstanding. It looked like that misunderstanding was beginning to fade away, and the love was receiving the light it needed to blossom.

* * *

The door to Uxie and Azelf's medical room opened, and someone stepped through. Darkrai, retracted his legs to float silently up to Uxie's bed –which was the closest to the door –and raised his hands in front of himself. It was nightmare time… why? Because the energy within people _needed_ balance. Like Ying and Yang, people needed a mixture of positive and negative energies to remain healthy. That didn't make him feel any better, he'd been through so much recently, and Uxie definitely didn't deserve a nightmare tonight. Nevertheless, Darkrai used his power over the unconscious psyche and let loose his nightmare, Uxie surrounded by a dark sphere on the material plane.

Uxie started flinching and cringed up his face. Darkrai instantly felt guilty, but floated around the end of his bed to his next subject anyway… he had a duty after all. He rose his hands up and repeated the process, Azelf being affected similarly to Uxie. Their nightmares were simple tonight, they were being separated… and told they could never see each other again. It affected them the worst by a landslide, except of course to each other being hurt or tortured, but Darkrai –contrary to popular _human_ belief –was not a cruel soul.

Cresselia wasn't all that nice either, she wasn't cruel… she could be just a little blunt sometimes. Alright more than a little, if she thought you retarded… she would say so right to your face. She simply couldn't understand sometimes that… you _don't_ say those sorts of things. Darkrai sighed and turned to leave, taking one last look at their mumbling and frightened states, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

The library section was practically, as usual. Though it was so massive, there were no echoes as Celebi sat, opening and closing his book repeatedly. He sat at the end of the same corridor of books as their earlier… _encounter_…–in the fantasy section –and what had started off as uncontrollable excitement had turned to boredom. Mew was taking _forever! _In hindsight, it had probably only bean a few minutes… _but_, he _really_ wanted her to get there already.

He was just about to give up –pushing up from sitting against the wall –when Mew appeared at the end of the corridor. He sensed her nervousness as she held her head out around the corner,

"Ah, there you are…" Celebi said with a smile as he sat back against the wall.

She rounded the corner hesitantly, her nervousness radiating like heat into Celebi's supernatural senses. She slowly floated over, hugging the left side of the corridor. When she reached Celebi, she took a deep breath and sat down next to him as fast as she could.

Celebi shuffled slightly in order to face her, his back facing the bookshelf

"um… C-Celebi…?" she asked, blushing.

"I have s-something to… something to s-say…" she stuttered.

She blushed further before continuing, or _trying_ to

"um… I-It's …um…" she bit her lip in frustration,

"I-It's… it's … argh…" she growled at her inability to speak.

Celebi sighed, _well, if she can't say what she's gonna say, I'll just say what _I _have to say…_ he thought.

Mew had just started a brief break in her attempts to speak –collecting herself for another attempt –when Celebi had decided to speak.

"I have something to tell you…" they both said in unison.

It appeared that she collected herself faster than he anticipated… now they were both blushing.

"You go first…" they both trailed off as they had spoken in unison again.

Mew started looking around nervously. Celebi was trying to convince himself.

_C'mon! You know she likes you!_ He shouted inwardly, he then took a deep breath.

"Mew" he said calmly, she stopped looking around and instead she looked straight at him.

Celebi faltered a little under her affectionate stare, but held strong.

"… what do you think of me…?" he asked cautiously.

He already knew the answer of course –being the new being of emotion –but he needed to know whether _she_ knew herself. Mews stare faltered and she looked away, blushing. "…I" she said. Celebi waited nervously, but she forced herself to turn back to face him,

"it's w-weird…" she stuttered.

Her nervousness was rising, but so was determination to overcome it,

"I th-think… I-I think… th-that…" Celebi was growing frustrated.

_C'mon!_ he thought.

Mew was unconsciously procrastinating.

"um… I… hmm…" Celebi decided to take the initiative,

_oh, for crying out loud!_ He thought before leaning forward, and _kissing _her...

Mew and Celebi both blushed sharply, Mew's eyes wide with Celebi's closed.

...

Celebi had sensed her nervousness rise sharply the moment he'd kissed her, but after a few seconds it was beginning to subside, replaced by romantic affection and a surprising amount of _lust_. This pleased Celebi greatly, and he was smiling seconds before she even returned the kiss. When she did though, she did so full force, forcing her tongue into his mouth with startling ferocity. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed him back, back all the way to the bookshelf forming the wall of the corridor. Not that he felt it.

* * *

Meloetta wandered the shelves of the Hall's expansive library complex, in the music section searching for melodies. She whistled as she scanned the shelves of sheet music, walking with a bounce in her step. She was in Aria form, as it made it easier to navigate the shelfs. She walked down a corridor created by two shelves on either side, you could walk for weeks and it would keep going.

_Or not_ thought, she'd just come up to a sort of intersection.

The corridors of shelves formed a cross, a new corridor cutting into her current one –which continued onwards. There were no more sheet music; she'd walked through the entire genre _again_. She'd waltzed right into the fiction area, or more specifically… the fantasy section.

There was a thump of something colliding with the shelves. She looked in its direction curiously.

_What was that...? _she thought.

* * *

Some part of Celebi new, they shouldn't do this in the library… it knew, but didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

_Now I swear I heard something…_ thought Meloetta.

She strained her hearing, but heard nothing more.

Meloetta eyed the shelve that had made the noise curiously, _something behind them…?_ She thought, walking over and kneeling in front of them, scrutinizing the books there.

She began shifting the books on the shelf in front of her onto the floor, attempting to see through to the other side as she went.

* * *

Uxie's eyes snapped open and he shot into a seated position, drenched in cold sweat. He hastily looked around the room, breathing heavily and erratically. His eye's came to Azelf, sleeping fitfully on the bed beside his, and he calmed instantly.

After calming himself, he casually shifted through the knowledge he shared with his close companions. (he knew everything his friends knew under permission of Arceus.)

* * *

Azelf was suddenly awoken by the sound of laughter.

She looked over to Uxie, and saw him wiping a tear from his eye and attempting fruitlessly to cease his laughter. He had almost succeeded when he abruptly began again full force.

* * *

"What's... what's so funny...?" croaked a quiet voice. He wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't already shifting through her knowledge along with the rest of their friends. He looked to Azelf and smiled warmly.

"Oh, nothing... just Celebi enjoying his time in the library... as usual" he was barely containing his laughter.

Azelf raised her brow questionably, and Uxie began laughing again.

* * *

Meloetta was taking one of the last books down when, she could finally see through to the other side.

She dropped the book in her hand, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

* * *

_Come to think of it… I did go from friend-zoned to this _pretty_ fast... _thought Celebi without warning.

How the hell did _that_ happen!?

* * *

_**(A/N): You can find the explicit version of this on DeviantART. Btw, if you want a good read, check out my favourite stories. You can find them on my profile, and while you're at it, (if you havn't already) you can add me as a favourite author!**_

_**Favourite, Follow and PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's just to say 'well done', the publicity helps me. (Reader sees that story has more reviews = reader is more likely to read it.)  
**_

_**And as always... thanks for reading...!**_

_**Until next time... BFTW out!**_

_***click***_


	7. Explanation of Previous Occurrences Pt 1

**_A/N: This chapter is a prequel to the last chapter, and sorry it's so short! I hadn't posted in ages and needed to get something out there! XD_**

**_Note: So sorry for the extremely slow update! Won't be nearly so long next time!_**

* * *

_A Few Hours Beforehand, at Breakfast... _

_Celebi is acting... _Thought Mew.

_Really happy...? _

She paused.

_ I feel as if that's an understatement._

Mew was wearing a small smile, eyeing the object of her thoughts from a distance as he skipped along, using his wings to provide little boost of lift every step - bounding into the air in little arcs as he traversed the shining crystal floors of the Main Hall.

He seemed to be headed somewhere, but to be sure where would be a miracle. His current transportation arrangement, while actually looking quite fun, provided much more upward momentum than down, what with the constant and periodical boost into the air.

Not only that, but he constantly and randomly chose to erupt into episodes of hyper activity, forgetting what he was doing and just being silly for a few seconds. The other Legendaries had long since ceased with raised brows and quizzical looks for he never gave any explanation, just staring at them for a second before releasing a cheerful laugh and running off, continuing his antics and leaving whomever questioned greatly bemused.

He had even repeated this particular routine when requested of to move, as he had been prancing around the Hall's lengthy main chamber -which stretched out from the gargantuan golden entryway -all morning; repetitively discovering some unknown reason to continually postpone his own breakfast, and instead expel his happiness by means of being a nuisance to anyone passing in and out of the Hall for their morning duties.

If anyone were to ask Arceus about it he would just smile knowingly and explain that Celebi would stop for breakfast eventually. If they had pressed him for details on why Celebi was so very ecstatic -which he so obviously had knowledge of -he would begin to explain, carefully looking if someone was near to hear -as if conversing a carefully guarded secret.

But not a secret to just anyone... someone in particular.

She knew this because every time she had caught him explaining it to someone, he stop whenever she crept near. She had attempted to hide and eavesdrop but...

Who could hide from Arceus?

Her forehead showed a crease of frustration.

_Just... argh! _Thought Mew, thoroughly exasperated._ What's so damn secret about it!?_

She shook the thought and looked more intently down onto Celebi.

Even if he did stop his tomfoolery and look around, he never see her hovering above him, invisible -literally. She wouldn't require the invisibility if looking at him only included revelling in the humour of it all, but she found she couldn't watch him for more than a minute before her laughter would stop. Stop and be replaced with her silently watching him, trailing after him with her eyes as he ran or skipped around, a soft blush lighting up her cheeks.

She found this rather embarrassing for some reason.

Yes, invisibility was much better.

Arceus _did_ sometimes look at her out of the corner of his eye as he passed through, as if he could see her.

Which of course he could.

Strangely, he would not act. Even though he had expressed -with utter conviction -how much Mew was forbidden to use her invisibly inside the Hall but outside of an emergency, he seemed to simply ignore her presence. Other than the unreserved smile he gave her - which did not assist her state of confusion.

Not that she was complaining, she got to watch Celebi be adorable all day anyway.

* * *

Celebi's actions did not last all day, as Arceus had predicted, and he soon grew tired of skylarking his time away and finally headed over to the food court, where he had presumably been headed to the whole time. Mew dropped her invisibility and fell to the ground. Her small limbs were deceiving, legs easily absorbing the impact. She breathed a drawn out sigh, watching after him as he suddenly started flying, remembering the existence of his wings. She smiled slightly and started to blush unconsciously, watching with interest as his wings sparkled in the golden light of the court.

There was a snicker from beside her.

Mew's head shot to the side, eyes narrowed.

Floating slightly above the ground, face consumed by a slightly smug smirk, was Azelf.

"Azelf!?" Mew exclaimed.

Azelf quirked her brow, giving Mew a quizzical look.

"You're finally out!" Mew cheered, momentarily forgetting about Celebi. Azelf smiled and nodded. Mew quickly frowned however, giving Azelf a look.

"Why were you in their again...? I mean I know you'd want to be with Uxie-" Azelf blushed slightly -"but from what I heard, you were in a bed... Like, sick or something."

Azelf shrugged, "Something 'bout extreme exhaustion, or something~..." She trailed off, as Mew giggled, small hands covering mouth.

"...What...?"

Mew stopped herself, "Oh nothing~... nothing at all..." She said, shaking her head. Azelf frowned and looked at Mew questionably.

Mew hastily attempted to change the subject.

"Where's Uxie? Is he out too?" Azelf's expression didn't change, but she answered Mew without pause.

"Oh, he would be, but he's also got 'exhaustion' " She said warily.

"Must of been doing all the work then..." Mew mumbled under her breath.

"What was that...?" Asked Azelf, leaning forward. Mew held up her arms and quickly waved them in front of herself.

"Nothing...!" She half pleaded, unable to keep the smile from her face.

* * *

"Hey there..." She said flirtatiously, looking him over as he sat across from her on the food table, where she'd just sat.

Celebi looked up from his food, his smile ceased for the first time in a while as he became confused.

"Uh... Victini...?" He said, quirking his brow at her, he noted she had brought no food with her.

She batted her eyelashes and smiled in a way that made Celebi shuffle uncomfortably.

"Hmm...?" She said, crossing her arms and resting them on the table, head rested in them. She leaned a little closer, elbow sliding across the table.

"What are you...-?"

He mentally face palmed- he could sense emotions now.

Arceus explained he would be able to do it without thinking with time, but for now, he had to think about.

So, thinking back to the Original One's guidance, Celebi focused, and with a little difficulty, he mentally entered the part of her psyche that harboured emotions.

He pulled out immediately, suppressing a shudder.

Reading her emotions had been a little difficult because they jumped and jittered -effected heavily by high amounts of specific hormones, but she obviously had rather lewd things in mind. He could say with hesitation that he was _not_ interested.

He was for another after all.

He took a deep breath, prepared to tell her to back off, but he spied something on a table nearby. He looked past Victini and saw someone on another table, alone like Celebi was before. Manaphy sat, looking directly at Celebi, eyes ones of loathing and full of jealously. Celebi winced upon meeting Manaphy's glare, but just to make sure, he checked his emotions.

Celebi winced again, more intensely. The last time someone had so much jealously was when...

Was... was when...

_Stop it!_ He scolded himself. _D-don't think about that... Please._

_"Celebi~...?" _Victini spoke up, saving Celebi from his thoughts.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! Like it? Hate it? Well if you made it this far to read this then you mustn't of hated it that much :) Anyway, thanks for reading, review, add to favourites... All that shit, but most importantly enjoy my work! :D BFTW out!_**

**_Note: I was busy with school and shit and rushed this chapter, so I'm unsure about it's quality, help me by giving me feedback! :)_**


End file.
